Una simple noche
by Sonye-San
Summary: 【LeorioXCheadle/One-Shot】—De acuerdo—Dijo ella.Encaminándose ambos al Taxi, notó nuevamente como Leorio le abría la puerta—¿Sabes? Cuando vuelvas, deberíamos repetir la salida. —Desde luego—Guiñó el ojo coqueto, y Cheadle un poco sonrojada por la sorpresiva acción, se limitó a sonreír y despedirse. A veces uno no recibe lo que desea, pero si lo que necesitas en ese preciso momento.


**Justo acabandose el día!**

 **Vengo a publicar este intento de LeorioxCheadle :3**

 **Esto por Motivo del cumpleaños de Leorio, uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie y algo infravolaro e-e**

 **Ubiqué la historia en un posible Post Continente Oscuro(la saga actual), pero tranquilos no hay nada de Spoiler del manga.**

 **¡Espero les guste!**

 **Hunter x Hunter pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

 **.**

Había sido una reunión malditamente larga, algunas de las cosas en las cuales Leorio se quejaba de ser parte de los Zodiacos, era tener ese tipos de reuniones que casi nunca llegaban a nada y las pocas veces por milagro se ponían de acuerdo era por la insistencia que tenía Kurapika y Cheadle, pero solo estando esta última, no fue lo suficiente para cumplir la demanda y el orden. La razón del que el rubio no estaba como debía de ser, fue porque se encontraba de nuevo con los Nostrade, según él había perdido mucho tiempo buscando ese par de ojos escarlatas y no podía perder su fuente directa de información, por lo cual le pidió como favor que le avisara cualquier información importante mientras él atendía sus responsabilidades como jefe de guardaespaldas.

La fría noche era ya notable en Swaldani City, los Zodiacos tomaron cada quien su camino a espera de otra reunión, haciendo que Leorio pudiera ya sentirse a gusto. Pero la soledad que comenzaba a sentir lo ponía melancólico, extrañaba a Gon, Killua y Kurapika. Extrañaba de nuevo pasar por aventuras y momentos juntos y aunque sabía más o menos donde se encontraban –Gon y Killua estaban viajando por una ciudad que ahora mismo no le llegaba el nombre pero sabía cuál era y Kurapika bueno, tenía trabajo con los Nostrade–, el volvería a la universidad a seguir con sus estudios de medicina con la esperanza de graduarse y conseguir su tan ansiado título. Diciéndole un último adiós a Bean, se dispuso a caminar por los pasillos para salir de la asociación de cazadores poco después. Se suponía que esos eran sus planes iniciales, pero tal parece que sus pies tenían otras intenciones.

— ¿Leorio? —justo saliendo de su oficina presidencial, Cheadle casi choca con el estudiante de medicina, al parecer estaba bastante distraído.

— ¿Cheadle-San? —Parpadeando un par de veces, logró darse cuenta que no estaba ni cerca de la salida.

—Te he dicho un par de veces que no necesitas añadir el "San" en mi nombre—Indicó un poco molesta, ya tenían suficiente tiempo y algo de confianza para decirse sus nombres, además ninguno de los dos era japponés para andar diciendo honoríficos que no le correspondía en primer lugar. Además, era incomodo que de los Zodiacos él seguía diciéndole así, entendía que era la presidenta y todo, pero le seguía resultando incómodo.

— Lo siento, es la costumbre—se disculpó con una risita nerviosa—. Se supone que ya me iba.

—Oh claro, es tu cumpleaños después de todo—Dijo Cheadle repentinamente, Leorio se sobresaltó al recordar ese hecho—. Me imagino que te iras con ese chico Gon y los demás amigos que tanto menciones.

—La mera verdad, con todo lo que ha pasado no me acordaba de mi cumpleaños—volvió a soltar una risita nerviosa—. Y bueno, ellos están bien lejos de aquí.

—Oh…. —Cheadle bajó un poco la mirada avergonzada por decir algo de mal gusto, tocando sus lentes recuperó la compostura.

—No te preocupes—Negó Leorio rápidamente—. Realmente agradezco que te acordaras de mi cumpleaños, sé que no fue tu intención hacerme recordar que estamos separados.

—Claro que no—negó igualmente—, Fue un pequeño impulso, nada más—Dijo, y Leorio sonrió comprensivo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas algo bastante involuntario. Notó como ella carraspeaba para romper el silencio incomodo que se estaba formando entre ambos—. Cambiando de tema. ¿Cuándo regresaras a la universidad? Por el momento es bueno volver a los estudios, ahora que los Zodiacos se volvieron a separar hasta nuevo aviso.

—Supongo que en dos días—Fue su sincera respuesta.

—Entonces deberías de estar ya empacando tus cosas—Dijo Cheadle, no entendió por qué su voz sonaba más apagada de lo normal _. «Tienes papeleos y formularios que llenar, claro que estas cansada»_ Sus pensamientos intentaban engañarse a sí misma. Ella no lo iba a extrañar, aunque lo negara, su compañía es mucho más agradable que la de Ging y de los otros zodiacos.

—Tomaré tu consejo—Agradeció Leorio dispuesto a irse. La conversación se estaba haciendo más larga de la cuenta. No era que le cayera mal Cheadle, pero sabía que ella solo hablaba lo necesario y no quería molestar su trabajo de presidenta que de antemano veía que era mil veces más agotador que ser parte de los Zodiacos.

—Adiós, Leorio—Se despidió, notando como la espalda del joven adulto se alejaba de ella. Suspirando y sosteniendo bien los papeles que tenía en mano, se dispuso a irse yéndose del lado contrario para encontrar a Bean y dárselos a para que los resguardara en una de las cajas fuertes.

—Cheadle—La voz masculina de Leorio detuvo su andar, girando la cabeza notó como el aspirante a medico se posicionaba frente a ella.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece?

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? —Preguntó ligeramente nervioso, rascándose la nuca, Cheadle alzó una de sus cejas con confusión por tal propuesta—. Digo, está muy tarde y no es bueno que andes sola. ¡No digo que seas débil ni nada! Pero no sería caballeroso de mi parte no acompañarte.

La presidenta se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, aunque no necesitaba su presencia, no quería sonar desagradecida por el hecho que Leorio usaría tiempo que de seguro usaría para su equipaje en ella. Y siendo sincera, una buena compañía no estaba nada mal, tampoco perdía absolutamente nada en aceptar la propuesta.

—Claro—Respondió sencillamente.

Leorio le ofreció ayuda con los papeles que tenía en mano que a simple vista no pesaban ni la mitad de lo que en verdad eran, se preguntaba como ella los cargaba como si nada. La joven mujer aceptó de nuevo la ayuda más por el hecho que el olor a polvo comenzaba a inundar sus fosas nasales y le estaba incomodando. Caminando por los silenciosos pasillos uno al lado del otro, sin decir una sola palabra, disfrutando del agradable silencio y oyendo sus pisadas, se encontraron a Bean saliendo del ascensor. Lo primero que pensó el hombrecillo verde fue que sus ojos les estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto. Lo último que pensó que vería era que Cheadle aceptara ayuda de personas y mucho menos de Leorio. A estas alturas, las cosas no podían ser más raras. Aceptando cada uno de los papeles y recibiendo las indicaciones de la presidenta al pie de la letra, se despidió de ambos para cumplir su última obligación del día.

Sin nada más que hacer, ambos adultos entraron al ascensor para ir al primer piso y poder por fin salir de la Asociación de cazadores a sus departamentos correspondientes. En unos minutos ya se encontraban a fuera, sintiendo como el aire nocturno los envolvía y como las luces era lo único que iluminaba tan activa ciudad. Nuevamente el mismo silencio agradable volvía a ellos, tampoco dijeron nada mientras bajaban en el ascensor, cada quien en su esquina correspondiente y saliendo uno detrás del otro.

—Leorio—Cheadle fue la primera en romper el silencio.

— ¿Si?

—Mira, ya que me ayudaste con los papeles y ahora mismo no tengo nada mejor que hacer ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo? Conozco un buen restaurante cerca que te puede gustar.

— ¡¿He?! —Leorio no podía creer lo que oía, ella, Cheadle, ¿Pidiéndole una cita? Ahora solo falta que los cerdos volaran y así pensara que el mundo se voltearía de cabeza.

Al ver la reacción exagerada del joven, una vena de enojó a punto de explotar salió en la cabeza de Cheadle, clara señal de enojo—No te atrevas a pensar cosas que no son. Simplemente es una cena de compañeros, para celebrar tu cumpleaños, nada más.

— Claro, Claro—Soltando una risita nerviosa, se recompuso. Y aunque sus ánimos decayeron un poco, sonrió para demostrarte que agradecía el gesto de buena fe que ella le daba.

—No me hagas arrepentirme de esto—Suspiró manoseándose las sienes—. Mira, ahí hay un Taxi, nos llevara en menos tiempos que caminar por las calles—Indicó, Señalándolo con su dedo.

Sin rechistar, Leorio la siguió hacia el Taxi que los llevaría a su destino. Abriéndole la puerta trasera como todo un caballero, Cheadle agradeció y entró primero, luego entró Leorio cerrando la puerta a su paso. Cheadle indicó al Taxistas la dirección que irían, el hombre se sorprendió a saber el lugar y sin querer soltó el tiempo de distancia, Leorio se sorprendió igualmente. El lugar quedaba a 45 minutos en taxi y no solo eso, el restaurante era uno de 4 estrellas famoso y que curiosamente él nunca había escuchado. Antes de decir algo, notó como Cheadle cerraba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos, clara señal de que no quería que su fachada se rompiera tan rápido, pero Leorio comprendió a su manera que no debía decir cosas innecesarias, así que se limitó a quedarse en silencio y mirar por la ventana viendo los carros y las personas pasar desde su lugar.

Aunque solo habían pasado solo 46 minutos y 19 segundos, para ambos se sintió más que una hora. Cheadle agradeció que no hubiera congestionamiento de tráfico ya que hubiera sido más tedioso el viaje. Saliendo del Taxi por llegar a su destino, Cheadle pagó al conductor con su tarjeta de crédito.

—Dime que al menos me permitirás compartir el pago de la cena—Mencionó Leorio, al notar la suma de dinero que tuvo que pagar ella por la distancia recorrida. Se estaba sintiendo incomodo que una mujer le pagara, ya que él siempre acostumbraba a pagar cuando salía con mujeres –oportunistas- que invitaba y que poca veces aceptaban.

— ¿Y creías que pagaría todo yo? —Cuestionó ella alzando una de sus cejas. Aunque mentiría si no pensó en pagar todo, pero sería demasiada modestia de su parte que no estaba dispuesta a cumplir con alguien a quien a secas consideraba compañero de trabajo.

—Buen punto.

Siguiendo a Cheadle entraron al lugar, era muy bonito a simple vista, tenía un aire romántico y melodioso, el olor a comida recién hecha inundaba sus fosas nasales sin compasión. En un costado, Leorio notó como el Barman del lugar servía bebidas alcohólicas de alta calidad pero antes de siquiera pensar en servirse su bien merecido sake, Cheadle lo sostuvo fuertemente de la corbata y mirándolo con enojo diciéndole que ni se atreva a beber, no iba a cargar con un borracho. Tragando pesado, acotó la orden cual militar siguiendo a su superior y esperó a que Cheadle terminara de hablar con el recepcionista para pedir una mesa de dos.

Y como si su cumpleaños tuviera alguna fuerza divina de buena suerte, le asignaron la última mesa que tenían disponible esa noche. Un restaurante con tanta demanda era el lugar perfecto para que personas adineradas y con poder comieran de la mejor calidad. Nuevamente se estaba sintiendo culpable ya que, aunque se haya ofrecido a pagar la mitad, casi todos sus ingresos que ganaba por la licencia del cazador servían para costear sus estudios, y parte del dinero que ganaba siendo de los Zodiacos lo gastaría para el boleto de ida a la universidad además que también tenía que pagar el alquiler del apartamento en donde se quedaba y ahorrar para los regalos de sus amigos que le mandaría por correo.

No se preocupara que le regalaran algo, aunque conociéndolos le mandarían un paquete en los próximos días antes de partir. Bueno, buscaría la forma de salir de esa. Al sentarse en la mesa asignada cubierto por un fino mantel de tela y adornada con un pequeño florero, y servilletas; ambos tomaron el Menú y ordenaron lo que querían injerir. El mayordomo lo anotó en su fiel libreta y fue a donde el chef para cumplir el pedido.

Leorio no había pedido la gran cosa y estaba seguro que Cheadle tampoco.

La orden llegó luego de unos minutos, Leorio había pedido _una hamburguesa_ pero no una común, era trozo de carne preparada con manteca de trufa blanca, queso cheddar, trufas negras y un huevo de codorniz frito. Un poco de caviar beluga servido armoniosamente en un plato. Mientras que Cheadle había ordenado _Sukiyaki de Wagyu_ , esto consistía en un solomillo en trozos proveniente de una especie animal única en el mundo: el buey de Wagyu, ella lo pidió por su alto grado de marmoleo, suavidad y gran sabor, además de la nula presencia de grasa. Muy diferente a la elección de Leorio. De bebida Cheadle pidió agua mineral y una Naranjada sin azúcar mientras que Leorio eligió una naranjada regular.

Haciéndole caso al rugido de sus estómagos, cada uno comió con tranquilidad y en silencio, solo se podía oír los cubiertos chocando con el plato, ignorando el pequeño bullicio de los demás comensales. No tardaron mucho en terminar los alimentos y reposarlos en un rato más. Aún con todo, la noche hasta ahora estaba siendo agradable para ambos, superando así las expectativas iniciales que tenían.

Para la sorpresa en ellos, entablaron una ligera conversación sobre al área de medicina, el único tema que ambos tenían en común. Cheadle le daba unos consejos para estudiar y Leorio los guardaba mentalmente para usarlos a futuro, admirado por el conocimiento de la cazadora de virus. El tiempo se fue volando mientras charlaban, tal parecía que eran ellos dos en el lugar, los demás simplemente ni importaban, estaban en su mundo, en su pasión, lo que más les gustaba.

Como si la noche no les había dado suficiente sorpresas, Cheadle había ordenado una sidra de manzana para ella y un Licor para Leorio, cantidad estratégica para no dejarlo incapacitado de los cincos sentidos, ya que solo era una copa. Sin rechistar volvió a aceptar el gesto luego de escuchar un Feliz cumpleaños de los labios de ella notando como una ligera sonrisa adornaba su rostro, dándole una vista agradable y confiada a Leorio quien se contagió de ésta y sonrió por igual.

Lo último que se le fue entregado fue una pequeña tarta de chocolate cortesía de la casa, Cheadle era una de los clientes favoritos del lugar y ella le había dicho que su _amigo_ cumplía años de ahí el obsequio. Leorio con ojos brillosos tomó el tenedor y probó ese manjar de los dioses. Realmente estaba deliciosa, tanto que unas ligeras lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Cheadle se había preocupado por él, sin embargo, Leorio negó con la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas con una servilleta, diciéndole que estaba bien, la nostalgia le había invadido de momento, la mujer solo suspiró aliviada.

Al terminar, Leorio pidió que guardaran una parte para comer después, al final con la cuenta recibida y pagada por ambos aun cuando Cheadle había pagado un poco más por las bebidas, se pararon de la mesa satisfechos y salieron del prestigioso lugar. Ya era más de las doce de la noche, y ambos estaban cansados. Caminando por las calles apreciando la compañía del otro, entablaron una última conversación antes de que sus caminos fueran separados:

—Muchas gracias por todo, fue un buen cumpleaños

—De nada—Respondió Cheadle con modestia.

—Sé que no somos muy cercanos y eso, pero aprecio mucho todo esto—Volvió a agradecer, pero antes de que Cheadle respondiera Leorio la interrumpió—: La verdad que estaba desanimado por volverme a separar de los chicos después de reencontrarnos. Tuvimos mucho tiempo, separados y poco juntos, sin embargo, entiendo que cada uno de nosotros tiene sus cosas importantes que hacer, pero igual, no pude evitar sentirme un poco solo.

—Hasta alguien como tú no merece pasar su cumpleaños solo—Soltó ella resignada por lo último que dijo.

—Pero tengo una duda que no se me quita de la cabeza. ¿Cómo sabías mi cumpleaños? Qué no recuerde nunca te lo dije. ¿O sí?

—R-Revise por accidente la fecha mientras hacía el papeleo con Mizaistom para integrar a Kurapika y a ti oficialmente a los Zodiacos.

—Ahora entiendo—Sonrió, calmando su duda. En ese momento Cheadle agradeció internamente que no siguiera preguntando, ya que reviso la fecha hace bastante tiempo y que lo recordara ahora sería algo vergonzoso—. En fin, fue una agradable noche, disfruté tu compañía.

—Aunque no lo creas, igualmente.

—Mira un Taxi—Notó Leorio a unos metros—. Puedes irte en este, esperaré el siguiente.

—De acuerdo—Dijo ella. Encaminándose ambos al Taxi, notó nuevamente como Leorio le abría la puerta—. ¿Sabes? Cuando vuelvas, deberíamos repetir la salida.

—Desde luego—Guiñó el ojo coqueto, y Cheadle un poco sonrojada por la sorpresiva acción, se limitó a sonreír y despedirse.

Con la puerta cerrada el taxi arrancó para ir a su nuevo destino, mientras el automóvil amarillo se alejaba más y más de la vista de Leorio, hasta perderse por completo. Por suerte solo estuvo que esperar unos cuantos minutos para que llegara el otro taxi, subirse e ir a su hogar. Tenía mucho que recoger y cosas que pagar.

Aunque el cumpleaños no pasó como hubiera querido en un principio, fue bastante bien, de los mejores cumpleaños que había tenido la dicha de tener, aunque solo fueron dos personas, fue lo suficiente para sentirse a gusto. Llegando a su hogar a altas horas de la noche, soltó un largo bostezo, quitándose su traje quedándose solo en ropa interior, mandó todo a la mierda y se dispuso a descansar, mañana sería un día largo.

Por último, recostándose en su cómoda cama y arropándose con sus finas y acogedoras sabanas, fue atrapado en los brazos de Morfeo, soñando con sus queridos amigos del alma y pensando que debería de salir con Cheadle más seguido.

 _A veces uno no recibe lo que desea, pero si lo que necesitas en ese preciso momento._

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Los finales me salen del asco ._.**

 **Pero en fin, este fue el resultado final, por un lado ando conforme, pero creo que los personajes me quedaron algo OOC, especialmente Cheadle D':**

 **Sin embargo, prometo mejorar y darle mas amor a esta pareja 3**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado *-***

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños a Leorio de Nuevo!**

 **Me dejan reviews :D**

 _ **Y hasta la proxima ;3**_


End file.
